


Forget It

by smolwritergurl



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Chinese Food, F/F, chocolate cake, elena having lesbian panic, the dishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwritergurl/pseuds/smolwritergurl
Summary: One little thing. One little touch can bring back a sensation that you thought had disappeared. That's exactly what's happening to Elena.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson
Kudos: 56





	Forget It

Sabina and Elena are on Sabina's couch in her apartment, Jane went to get the food. Elena's on one end of the couch, reading a book, and Sabina is on the other end, scribbling a bunch of randomness down on a notepad.

"Give me a number", Sabina says, looking over at Elena.

"55", Elena replies, not skipping a beat, nor looking up from her book. Sabina writes that down on a new piece of paper.

"What was the first thing you ate this morning?", Sabina asks, looking at Elena again.

"Toast", Elena replies, again, not looking up from her book. " _Obviously"_ , Sabina quietly says, snickering.

"And how many letters are in the word "toast"?", Sabina asks. Elena looks up from her book.

"Wait, you don't know?", she replies, giggling. Sabina shakes her head and smiles.

"No, I mean, you have to tell me", she says.

"Oh!", Elena replies. "5." Sabina writes that down.

"And how old were you when you had your first kiss?", Sabina asks. Elena raises an eyebrow.

"Diving into my personal life, are we?", she asks. "13." Sabina writes "13" down under the "5".

"Your mental age is 47", Sabina says, sliding the paper over to Elena.

"You deduced that just by three questions?", Elena asks. "Which, I might add, were totally random." Sabina nods.

"Yes...and, might _I_ add, you're old", she replies, laughing.

Just then, Jane comes back, her arms full of Chinese food. Sabina hops over the couch to help her. Elena follows her, getting out plates and utensils.

"I'm starving!", Sabina says, sitting down on a stool at the counter, next to Elena. "Jane, give me a number." Elena smirks, already knowing where the conversation is going.

"19?", Jane replies, raising an eyebrow.

"19", Sabina repeats. "What was the first thing you ate this morning?"

"Cake", Jane replies, filling her plate.

"Cake...wait cake?", Sabina asks, looking up at Jane, weirdly. Jane nods, unashamedly.

"Yeah, it was chocolate", she says, taking a bite of chicken.

"Ok...how many letters are in the word 'cake'?", Sabina asks her. Jane raises her eyebrow again.

"Uh...4", she replies.

"4", Sabina repeats. "How old were you when you had your first kiss?"

"...11", Jane replies, raising her eyebrow once again.

"Wow! British people work fast!", Sabina exclaims. "Anyway...your mental age is 12."

"Did she do this to you?", Jane asks, looking at Elena. Elena nods, rolling her eyes at Sabina. Sabina wafts her hand at the both of them. She reaches over the counter and grabs a napkin, accidentally brushing her hand against Elena's.

It sends a weird sensation through Elena. It's like a flashback shown in a movie.

_Jane, Elena, and Sabina had just gotten done with a successful mission. Elena had just taken down a Russian arms dealer, with the help of Sabina, the diversion. Jane was just there merely for backup, in case something happened._

_Sabina and Elena stood on top of the roof of the hotel building, alone. It was a peaceful night, the only sound that could be heard was Sabina's breathing. It was loud and annoying, just like her._

_Elena had only been an Angel for a few months at that point, she worked closely with Sabina, and Jane, but mostly Sabina, training, she was used to her...behavior. She really wasn't one for subtly._

_In that moment, up on the roof, Elena quietly wondered if she should go see what's going on with Jane and Mrs. Bosley, who were just a couple floors below them. She also wondered if Sabina even remembered if she was there, seeing as the blonde Angel was staring off into space._

_Elena started to tiptoe backwards, only to be stopped by Sabina. She grabbed Elena's arm, pulling her into a kiss. A KISS. It didn't last long. It left Elena a little confused. The kiss literally came out of NOWHERE._

It's been 4 weeks, and Sabina, nor Elena, have mentioned it. Like at all. Actually, Elena kind of forgot about the whole thing. Surely it didn't mean anything. Right?

4 hours later, Jane leaves, leaving Sabina and Elena alone. Sabina goes into her bedroom and changes into her pajamas. Elena finishes washing the dishes - after fighting with Sabina, she agreed to let Elena clean up - and goes into the bedroom, hoping to clear things up.

Sabina finishes pulling a t-shirt over her head, noticing Elena in the doorway.

"Hey, are you satisfied?", she asks, plopping down on the bed.

"What?", Elena replies, her foot nervously tapping on the hard floor, denying Sabina's invitation to sit next to her.

"The dishes", Sabina says. "Uh...you look like you have something to tell me."

"Forget it", Elena replies, turning on her heel. Sabina hops off the bed, going over to Elena and grabbing her arm, turning her around to face her. And just like that, Sabina kisses Elena, just like the kiss that they shared just 4 weeks earlier.

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?", Sabina asks, smirking. Elena nods, smiling as well.

"At least now I know that it meant something", she says, blushing. Sabina chuckles.

"You wanna spend the night?", she asks, tilting Elena's chin up toward her. Elena nods. Sabina grins and pulls Elena further into the bedroom, shutting the door.


End file.
